Boco
.]] '''Boco', or Boko (ボコ Boko) is a recurring Chocobo name in the Final Fantasy series. Boco often play an important role as one of the main characters' Chocobo, or otherwise as a notable Chocobo in the game. __TOC__ Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Boko, also known as Boco in earlier versions, is the name of protagonist Bartz Klauser's Chocobo. Boko has a brief appearance at the beginning of the game, but becomes more important further into the storyline as the party is able to ride Boko around more frequently. Later on in the game, Boko marries a female Chocobo named Koko and they have children together. Bartz is amused by his bird's virility, calling Boko a "stud". The Game Boy Advance version added a portrait of his face when Boko "kwehs". Final Fantasy VIII If the party goes to a Chocobo Forest the Chocoboy gives Squall a Chicobo; its default name is ''Boko. ''Chocobo World In the add-on game, ''Chocobo World, Boko is the main character who must, with the help of his friends Cactuar and Moomba, find his lost friend MiniMog. During his adventure he meets a female Chocobo named Koko who assists him in gaining strength and, during the second quest, must also be rescued from the Demon King. The information in Chocobo World can be transferred over to Final Fantasy VIII allowing the player to use Boko as a summon. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Boco is Wiegraf Folles' Chocobo while Wiegraf is part of the Corpse Brigade. Boco participates in the battle at the Windmill Hut against Ramza Beoulve but is later abandoned by Wiegraf and found surrounded by monsters at Araguay Woods, but Ramza saves him. Boco then joins forces with Ramza. Despite his minor storyline role, Boco is simply an average Chocobo. However, he is the only Chocobo that has his own quote when the player highlights his name on the Formation Screen and presses circle button. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift After giving the Hunter Yew a Chocobo in the mission '''Rancher's Request - Yellow', all subsequent missions will feature the Yellow Chocobo in his stable. If its name is checked, the Chocobo will be revealed as being named Boko. Trivia *In Final Fantasy IX, Boco is the name of one of the cards in the Tetra Master minigame. He has an appearance similar to that of Final Fantasy V's Boko. *In the same game, the Black Mages raise a Chocobo in their village and name him Bobby Corwen. This could be a reference to Boco, as the first two letters of the first and last names spell "Boco" (Bo''bby ''Co''rwen). *Boco is also mentioned in ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. On the Shera, one of the WRO members mentions that she keeps a river chocobo named Boco at the Chocobo Farm. *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Bartz carries around one of Boko's feathers as a good luck charm and gives it to Squall as a promise they will meet up again when Squall heads off on his own. The feather later helps lead Squall and Zidane to find Bartz once he is captured, at which point Squall returns the feather to him. Additionally, a Chocobo's cry is heard at the beginning of Bartz's EX Burst, along with Chocobo tracks walking across the screen. es:Boco Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy V Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII Characters Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Animals Category:Chocobo